1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a conveying system and a method for constructing conveying equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-176214 discloses a linear conveying apparatus using a linear motor. The linear conveying apparatus includes a platform having a linear drive section and a slider that moves along the linear drive section. The slider includes a plurality of permanent magnets. The linear drive section includes a coil that generates a magnetic flux in accordance with supply of current, and causes the magnetic flux from the coil to act on the permanent magnet of the slider to move the slider.